wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-08-15 SmackDown
The August 15, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on August 12, 2008 at the Scope Arena in Norfolk, Virginia. Episode Summary Vickie backstage with Victoria Vickie Guerrero was sitting in her office worried about getting ambushed by Edge or the Undertaker when Victoria came in to console her. Michelle McCool & Maria vs Natalya & Maryse For the second time in recent weeks, Natalya & Maryse found themselves victorious in tag team action over Divas Champion Michelle McCool & Maria. Although the All-American champion and her partner seemed to have had the match well in hand, McCool allowed herself be distracted by Maryse one time too many, opening the door for Natalya to pick up the win. Eve interviewed Triple H Triple H started cutting a promo on the Great Khali when Kenny Dykstra interupted. Triple H said that Kenny picked the wrong day and the wrong guy. Victoria consoles Vickie backstage Vickie Guerrero said even after Edge cheated on her she still loved him a little bit, but after what he did to her last week she never wants to see Edge again. Vickie suddenly got very nervous and wanted to leave the arena right at that moment. Victoria got up and wheeled Vickie out of the office. Victoria takes Vickie to her limo backstage Vickie Guerrero was appauled that the driver of her limo was not around to open her door. Edge popped out of the limo and Vickie freaked out and fell out of her wheel-chair. Edge got down on his knees and verbally harassed his wife and helped her back into her wheel-chair. Edge started pushing Vickie Guerrero around like a roller coaster as she freaked out. Edge wheels Vickie around backstage Edge was pushing Vickie Guerrero around in the wheel-chair knocking things over backstage. Edge takes Vickie to the ring In anticipation of his match with the reinstated Undertaker in Hell in a Cell at SummerSlam, Edge continued his personal reign of terror on his wife, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. Following last week's Con-Chair-To to best man Chavo Guerrero, the unprotected Vickie clung to Diva Victoria, fearing both her crazed husband and his SummerSlam foe. When she tried to escape her impending doom, the Master Manipulator cut her off at the limousine pass and took her on a wild wheelchair ride that ended ringside. The deranged Edge screamed at his wife to apologize for all that she did to The Phenom. He then showed his insane defiance of The Deadman by attempting to call him out right then and there. But, when Undertaker didn't appear and Edge realized he would be forced to wait for SummerSlam to fully unleash his unchecked rage, he promised Guerrero that it would be the "purest form of Hell." Results * Tag Team Match: Maryse & Natalya def. Maria & Michelle McCool (3:04) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Victoria Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes